


Double Date

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Jack and Zelda's friendship is the best, Jack has social struggles, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: When Jack has a problem with ordering something because of his social struggles, Z has no problem taking over and ordering for him.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Me and SSO-Zelda-Dusknight from tumblr were talking about our characters' friendship and she sent me this headcanon and I had to write it.

Jack and Ydris were watching LazyTown on Jack's phone, snuggled up together in Ydris' wagon. They were watching one of Jack's favourite episodes: "The First Day of Summer". Grinning, Ydris let out a coo as though he was looking at an adorable dog as Robbie ran to join in the Bing Bang song that marked the end of the episode. Jack laughed and the both of them sang along. When the episode finished, Ydris laughed. 'I can see why you like that one,' he chuckled.

Jack was interrupted by his ringing phone. He huffed in annoyance and looked at the caller ID. His expression changed immediately as he saw Zelda's face on his screen. He accepted the call and put it on speaker.

'Hey, Z,' he said, 'you're on speaker.'

'Hey, Dad,' Zelda replied, her grin evident in her voice, 'Papa there too?'

Ydris snorted. 'Of course,' he said, a little louder than was necessary. He was still confused as to why Zelda called him 'Papa' even when he bore no relation to her whatsoever, but then he had been called worse.

'Perfect!' the girl on the other end of the phone cried, 'me and Justin were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date.'

'This isn't some weird hook-up for an orgy, is it?' the wizard said dryly.

Jack and Zelda burst out laughing. 'No, hon,' the man spluttered, 'Z and Justin are going for a date and wanted to invite us along for our own date.'

The sorcerer still looked blank.

'I'll explain later,' Jack said,' we'd love to, Z. Where are we going?'

'I was thinking that new restaurant in Governor's Fall?' Z replied.

'The Horse's Head?'

'That's the one! Sound more of a pub to me but whatever.'

'Times?'

'Me and Justin thought Friday at eight?' she asked, 'that way there'll be less people.'

Jack looked at Ydris, who nodded. 'That'll be fine,' the rider said, 'see you then.'

'Awesome!' Z cried, 'its gonna be great, dude!'

* * *

 

Friday rolled around and Jack turned up at Ydris' wagon at half past seven, dressed in a smart black shirt with a black waistcoat over the top. He was met with a dashing Ydris who wore a pressed white shirt with straight black trousers, his usual pale blue bow tie - that had been shrunk from its usual massive size - and his top hat had been coloured black, the green of the five leaf clover contrasting sharply with the inky black. Jack couldn't help his jaw dropping a little.

Ydris looked nervous and worried at his lip, hands twisting together. 'Do I look okay?' he asked quietly.

His boyfriend nodded dumbly. 'You look gorgeous,' he almost whispered.

The wizard grinned.

And then the pair walked down to Moorland Stables to meet Justin and Z. Ydris was very tense as they made their way past the whispering Bobcats and into the stable grounds. 'They're just jealous,' Jack said firmly to his quiet boyfriend. Ydris nodded a little half-heartedly, as though not quite believing the words.

Jack had no time to argue because Zelda, followed by Justin, practically ran up to the two older men. She was beaming with excitement and jumped up and down on the spot. 'Hey, dad - hey, Papa!' she giggled.

Jack grinned, infected by his friend's enthusiasm. 'Hey, daughter - hey, son-in-law,' he added to Justin.

'Okay, Zelda said, 'let's get going to the bus.'

Ydris gripped Jack's hand a little tighter as the four of them left the comforting hold of Moorland. Justin had kindly brought a small cart that could fit all of them and Zelda's horse, Phantom, was pulling it. Justin was driving and Zelda sat in the back with Jack and Ydris.

'Are you okay, Ydris?' Zelda asked, the nickname dropping for the sincerity of the question.

'Yes... I'm fine,' the sorcerer replied.

'Now tell the truth,' Jack said, 'you never grip my hand like this unless you're distinctly not fine.'

Ydris tensed again and worried his lip a little harder. 'I'm... I'm nervous... it's a completely new place and it's out of my comfort zone... I barely like leaving my circus, let alone Moorland altogether.'

He boyfriend softened. 'Don't worry,' he replied, 'I'm here and so is Z and Justin. You have nothing to be scared of.'

Zelda grinned. 'Yeah, we'll look after you. Don't worry,' she said.

The wizard smiled faintly. 'Thank you.'

Jack smiled and pecked his boyfriend's cheek gently. 'You'll be fine; who's the socially awkward one in this relationship anyway?' he joked.

'I think we're both as bad as each other,' the sorcerer chuckled.

* * *

 

Finally, they stepped off of the tram at Governor's Fall, Ydris clinging to Jack like a lifeline, and Zelda doing much the same with Justin. The four of them walked over to the shiny new building with a horse bust arching over them at the door. Jack and Ydris followed Justin and Zelda inside.

The decor was rustic, brown of various shades splattered across the walls and chairs and tables; the walls and floor had the effect of a hay-strewn barn, and the chairs looked as though they had been brought out of a video game with a strange striped effect that was a poor attempt at hay bales. Jack frowned at the buzz of conversation and the many heads of people. He was so busy observing his surroundings that he missed the conversation that Zelda had with the waitress, who took them over to their table.

Jack sat down next to Zelda and across from Ydris. He listened to the idle chat like it was background music, picking up on odd lyrics, but mostly listening to the rhythm. He picked up the menu and glanced over it, scanning various dishes and trying to think what he wanted to eat.

He felt a large foot rub against his leg gently. He tensed a little and looked up over his glasses at the wizard opposite him. 'You're taking now to play footsies?' he said, almost amused.

Ydris smiled. 'No, the waitress is here to take our order,' he replied in a measured voice, 'we've placed ours.'

The rider felt the telltale signs of his awkwardness and anxiety rising in his throat; the closing of his airways, the ability to breath seeming to drain from him. His fingers started to tap on the tabletop and his teeth worried at the inside of his lip. He felt the embarrassment claw up his face. Making eye contact with the waitress seemed impossible but he had always liked a challenge.

Zelda gently laid her hand on her friend's arm. She leant over and peered at where Jack's finger had stopped. 'This?' she asked, pointing at the dish.

Jack nodded stiffly.

'And a gammon steak with egg, please,' she said to the waitress.

'Peas or beans?'

'Peas,' Zelda replied, knowing what her friend preferred.

The waitress nodded and left.

Jack simultaneously wanted the ground to swallow him and to die. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip until it was numb, holding back tears at his stupidity. He felt a hand gently rubbing the top of his own; he looked up at Ydris and smiled a little bit. 'Thanks, Z,' he said, eyes dropping back to the table.

'Don't worry about it, Jack,' she said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

The young rider leant into the touch and the group returned to their idle chat, the incident with Jack and the waitress forgotten.


End file.
